Kleine Schritte Teil 4 Hoffnung
by Cream
Summary: Jack kümmert sich um Daniels Sohn, nachdem dieser als Vermisst gemeldet wurde. Wird der kleine Johnny seinen Dad je wiedersehen?


Autor: Cream  
eMail: Cream0575@aol.com  
Fandom: Stargate SG1  
Staffel: 4, direkt nach Episode "Die Rückkehr d. Osiris"  
Rating: PG  
Hauptpersonen: D, J, andere  
Typ der Story: AU (Altern.Univ.), Hurt/Comfort, Drama,  
Humor, ein bisschen Romantik  
Zusammenfassung: Jack kümmert sich um Daniel's Sohn,  
nachdem dieser als Vermisst gemeldet wurde. Wird der kleine  
Johnny seinen Dad je wiedersehen?  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1  
gehören MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp,  
Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions und Stargate SG-I  
Prod. Ltd. Partnership. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum  
Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist  
zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere  
sind Eigentum des Autors!  
Warnung: 1 Todesfall, ausserdem die Erwähnung von  
'Drogen'-Entzug, jedoch ohne genauere Einzelheiten. Diese  
Geschichte ist ziemlich schmalzig, aber die Idee ging mir  
einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und ich hatte einfach zu viel  
Spaß beim Schreiben!  
Feedback: Sehr gerne solange sie konstruktiv ist!!!  
"Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
Titel: Kleine Schritte  
Teil 4: Hoffnung  
by Cream  
  
Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster und ließ ein trommelndes Geräusch durch das in Dunkelheit gehüllte Haus ertönen. Colonel Jack O'Neill starrte wie benommen auf das schnurlose Telefon, dass er noch immer in der Hand hielt, seit General Hammond ihm vor wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt hatte, dass Daniel während der vermeintlich harmlosen Mission als vermisst gemeldet worden war.  
  
//Wieso mussten diese schrecklichen Dinge immer Daniel passieren?//  
  
Jack legte das Telefon auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Dann stand er auf und ging leise ins Gästezimmer, in dem Daniels kleiner Sohn Johnny bereits seit Stunden tief und fest schlief. Ein struweliger Schopf aus sandblondem Haar lukte unter der Decke hervor und ein kleiner Arm hang über der Kante des Bettes heraus. Vorsichtig nahm Jack den Arm des kleinen Jungen, bedacht darauf das Kind nicht zu wecken, und schob ihn wieder zurück unter die warme Bettdecke.  
  
Dann setzte sich Jack vorsichtig auf die Bettkante am Fussende, lehnte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seufzend fuhr er sich anschliessend mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar, dass diese an den Seiten abstanden, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Der General hatte ihm erzählt, dass Major Louis Ferretti mit SG2 sowie mit Sam und Teal´C bereits die Suche nach Daniel begonnen hatten. Teal´C hatte die Wachen zwar nicht erkannt, äusserte jedoch seine Vermutungen darüber, dass sie zu Osiris gehört haben könnten. Als Jack über die Ironie nachdachte, dass Daniel wahrscheinlich von einem Goa'uld, der die Mutter seines Kindes zum Wirt genommen hatte, entführt worden war, wurde ihm flau im Magen. Welches Wissen hatte durch seinen Wirt gewonnen? Was würde er durch Sarah über Daniel erfahren? Würde er ihn foltern, um an geheime Stargateinformationen zu kommen? Wusste Osiris vielleicht sogar von Sarahs und Daniels gemeinsamen Sohn?  
  
Und wie sollte er das alles nur Johnny erklären? Was wenn Daniel nicht mehr lebend zurückkommen würde?  
  
Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese pessimistischen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er hoffte inständig, dass Daniel noch am Leben war. Solange man ihm nicht das Gegenteil beweisen konnte, wollte er fest daran glauben, dass man seinen besten Freund irgendwann finden würde.  
  
Jack saß eine ganze Weile an Johnnys Bett, bevor er bemerkte, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Still stand er auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und machte sich fertig für's Bett. Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er endlich einschlief drehte sich um die Frage, was ihnen wohl der nächste Tag bringen würde.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Langsam öffneten sich die zwei schweren Flügel des Sarkophages. Daniel blinzelte orientierungslos als er langsam das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Als er bemerkte worin er soeben aufgewacht war, verrollte er genervt die Augen. Schliesslich war es bei weitem nicht das Erste mal, dass er in einem Sarkophag erwachte. Ungewollt kamen die Erinnerungen an seine frühere Abhängigkeit von diesem Apparat wieder an die Oberfläche und schreckliche Angst durchfuhr ihn. //Oh Gott, was ist wenn ich wieder von dem Ding abhängig werde?// Hastig kletterte Daniel aus dem offenen Sarkophag, um nur möglichst schnell davon weg zu kommen.  
  
"Wie ich sehe bist Du endlich aufgewacht, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Der merkwürdige Klang der Stimme, mit die der Goa'uld durch seinen Wirt - SEINER Ex-freundin Sarah - zu ihm sprach, liess ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Daniels Blick versteinerte sich als er Osiris ins Gesicht sah. Wäre der Goa'uld nicht in Sarahs Körper, würde er keine Sekunde darüber nachdenken, ihn zu töten.  
  
Osiris lächelte bösartig, als er sehr wohl erahnen konnte, welche Gedanken Daniel Jackson gerade durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
"Was ist los mit Dir? Freust Du Dich nicht, Deine alte Liebe wieder zu sehen?"  
  
"Du bist nicht Sarah." erwiderte Daniel kalt.  
  
"Du bist nur ein Parasit in einem Körper, den Du gegen ihren Willen erobert hast."  
  
"So gegen ihren Willen war es gar nicht," lachte Osiris höhnisch.  
  
"Als Sarah erkannte, welche Möglichkeiten ich ihr bieten konnte, wurde sie überaus kooperativ."  
  
"Du lügst! Was willst Du von mir?"  
  
Das falsche Lächeln auf Osiris Gesicht verschwand als sie langsam um ihn herum stolzierte und Daniel mit seinem scharfen Blick durchbohrte.  
  
"Ich suche ein Kind."  
  
Daniels Herz verkrampfte sich. Er wusste sofort von welchem Kind Osiris sprach.  
  
"Was für ein Kind?"  
  
"Mein Wirt hatte ein Kind - einen Jungen. Und ich weiss von ihr, dass Du sein Vater bist."  
  
Daniel lachte und tat überrascht. Da Sarah ihm tatsächlich nie etwas von ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn erzählt hatte, konnte Osiris gar nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, dass er es wusste.  
  
"Ein netter Versuch, Osiris. Sarah hätte mir bestimmt gesagt, wenn sie ein Kind von mir bekommen hätte. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Verbittert musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er Sarah immer noch nicht verzeihen konnte, dass sie ihm damals nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte.  
  
"FALSCH! Ich weiß, dass Du davon weißt! Sag mir jetzt wo er ist oder ich werde Dich so lange foltern, bist Du mich anflehst es mir sagen zu dürfen."  
  
//Lächerlich//, dachte sich Daniel und gab sich unbeeindruckt von Osiris Drohung.  
  
"Nun, dass wird wohl sehr lange dauern, denn ich weiß wirklich nichts von einem Kind." entgegnete er ernst.  
  
Osiris rief einen seiner Wächter, einen Jaffa, der ihm ein Goa'uld- Handmodul überreichte. Als Osiris das Folterinstrument auf Daniels Stirn richtete und Daniel versuchte vor Schmerzen nicht laut aufzuschreien, hielt er an den Gedanken fest, dass wenigstens Johnny in Sicherheit war.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack hielt seinen Geländewagen vor der Grundschule an, die Johnny besuchte. Dann stieg er aus und öffnete die Hintertur, um Johnny aus seinem Kindersitz zu helfen.  
  
Als er an diesem Morgen mit Janet telefoniert und sie um Rat gefragt hatte, riet sie ihm Johnny noch nichts von Daniels Verschwinden zu erzählen. Wenn Johnny jedoch nach seinem Vater fragen würde, sollte er ihn beruhigen und am besten sagen, dass sein Dad ein paar Tage später kommen würde als geplant. Keiner der beiden Erwachsenen konnte jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dies die Richtige Entscheidung sein würde sondern lediglich, dass es für den Moment wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung für Johnny war.  
  
Jack begleitete Johnny ins Schulgebäude bis in seine Klasse und nachdem er bei seiner Lehrerin Miss Summers, die ein bisschen enttäuscht zu sein schien, dass er anstelle von Daniel Johnny zur Schule gebracht hatte, die genaue Abholzeit für Johnny erfragte hatte, sprang er wieder in seinen Wagen und fuhr auf schnellstem Wege ins Stargatecenter.  
  
Dort lief die Rettungsaktion bereits auf vollen Touren. Ein Tok´Ra, der sich seit einiger Zeit Undercover auf Osiris Schiff eingeschleust hatte, bestätigte dem Hohen Rat von der kürzlichen Gefangennahme eines Taúri. Es war kaum ein Zweifel mehr möglich, dass es sich dabei nur um Daniel Jackson handeln konnte.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ich habe heute ein grosses Bild für Daddy gemalt. Dann freut er sich, wenn er nach Hause kommt."  
  
erzählte Johnny voller Stolz seinem Onkel Jack, als dieser ihn am Nachmittag wieder von der Schule abgeholt hatte. Jack allerdings war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer im Stargatecenter und bei seinem vermissten Freund.  
  
"Hier Onkel Jack. Guck mal!"  
  
Der Fünfjährige schob Jack überraschend ein buntes Bild unter die Nase, glücklicherweise noch bevor er seinen Wagen gestartet hatte und losgefahren war.  
  
Auf dem Bild waren mehrere Personen zu erkennen, die neben einem kleinen Haus unter einem grossen Baum standen und offensichtlich ihn, Sam und Teal´C darstellen sollten. Im Inneren des Hauses hatte Johnny sich und seinen Daddy gemalt und sie alle hatten ein lachendes Smiley-Gesicht. Das ganze Bild war eingerahmt in einem farbenfrohen Regenbogen. Zwar war es unverkennbar von einem Kind gemalt worden, jedoch konnte man Johnnys zeichnerisches Talent keinenfalls abstreiten.  
  
"Das ist wirklich sehr schön, Johnny. Ich bin sicher Dein Dad wird sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn er es sieht." //Hoffentlich//  
  
"Kommt er heute nach Hause? Ist er schon da?" fragte der Junge voller Vorfreude darüber, seinem Dad das Bild zeigen zu können.  
  
"Äh, nein Johnny. Dein Dad kann leider noch nicht nach Hause kommen. Er wird sich vielleicht ein paar Tage verspäten."  
  
"Oh," sagte Johnny nur, als das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht wieder verschwand und einem Ausdruck der Enttäuschung wich.  
  
"Darum dachte ich, dass wir kurz zu Euch nach Hause fahren. Damit wir Dir noch ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen holen können und vielleicht ein paar Spielsachen oder Bücher, die Du gerne hättest solange Du noch bei mir wohnst."  
  
Der Junge nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Jack wollte ihn gerne trösten, doch er wusste nicht so recht wie. Er wusste ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, ob Daniel heil aus seiner misslichen Lage gerettet werden und überhaupt wieder nach Hause zurückkehren konnte.  
  
Im Jackson-Haus angekommen saß Johnny schweigend auf seinem Bett und beobachtete Jack, wie er noch einige Hosen und Pullover für Johnny aus dem Kleiderschrank suchte und in eine mitgebrachte Sporttasche packte. Seufzend stand Johnny auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Einige Minuten später hatte Jack endlich alles gefunden, was Johnny für die nächsten Tage benötigen würde. Mit der Tasche in der Hand ging er aus Johnnys Zimmer wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den kleinen Jungen vermutete. Erstaunt stellte er jedoch fest, dass er nicht dort war. Er stellte die Tasche neben dem Sofa ab und entschloss sich nachzusehen, wo Johnny abgeblieben war.  
  
Nachdem Jack in allen Zimmern, insbesondere in Daniels Schlafzimmer, nachgesehen hatte war für ihn klar, dass Johnny nicht mehr im Haus war und Jack wurde allmählich nervös. Wieder im Wohnzimmer fiel sein Blick durch die Terrassentür in den kleinen Garten und auf das Baumhaus, dass er für Johnny gebaut hatte. Ermutigt trat Jack durch die Terrassentür nach draussen und ging durch den kleinen Garten hinüber zum Baumhaus, welches die letzte Möglichkeit für Johnnys Versteck darstellte.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
Langsam kletterte Jack die Leiter zum Baumhaus hinauf. Seine schmerzenden Knie machten ihn dankbar dafür, dass er beim Bau des Baumhauses darauf geachtet hatte, es möglichst nahe am Boden zu bauen für den Fall, dass der Junge einmal abstürzen sollte. Ausserdem war bei einem Kind mit 'Daniel- Jackson-Genen' Vorsicht wesentlich besser als Nachsicht.  
  
Als er nach wenigen Stufen oben war fand er das Kind in einer Ecke sitzend auf einem dickgepolsterten Sitzkissen vor. Mit einem traurigen Blick hob Johnny seinen Kopf, als er Jack am Eingang bemerkte, sagte aber nichts. In seinem Schoß lag aufgeschlagen ein dickes Buch.  
  
"Hey. Was machst Du hier?" fragte Jack und trat ein. Johnny sagte immer noch nichts, sondern blickte stattdessen nur in das Buch.  
  
"Okaaaay. Darf ich mich zu Dir setzen?"  
  
Johnny nickte und Jack nahm mit knirschenden Knien neben ihm Platz. Während der Junge langsam sein Buch weiterlas, konnte Jack ihm über die Schulter sehen und anhand der Texte erkennen, um welches Buch es sich dabei handelte. DER HERR DER RINGE. Allerdings befand sich Johnny noch ziemlich am Anfang des Ersten Buches und Jack konnte sich irgendwie nicht so recht vorstellen, dass ein Fünfjähriger die Disziplin und das Verständnis für dieses Buch aufbringen würde, um es bis zum Ende durchzulesen. Andererseits hätte es ihn allerdings auch nicht überrascht zu erfahren, dass sich Johnny als Baby seine Windeln selbst zusammengeklebt hätte. Immerhin war er der Sohn von Dr. Daniel Jackson, einem Genie mit mehreren Doktortiteln, der selbst an schlechten Tagen noch Kreise um die grosse Major Doktor Samantha Carter denken konnte.  
  
Jack musste bei dem Gedanken anfangen zu schmunzeln, doch im nächsten Moment wich sein Lächeln einem sorgenvollen Blick. Und plötzlich wusste Jack genau, warum Johnny auf einmal so traurig war und es ihm nicht erzählen mochte.  
  
Mittlerweile begann die Sonne langsam unterzugehen und aufgrund des Winkels fiel ein Lichtstrahl durch das kleine Fenster bis ins Innere des Baumhauses. Es tauchte die zwei sich darin befindenden Personen in ein sanftes goldenes Licht. Jack verlagerte sein Gewicht in eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition und wandte sich dabei dem Kind zu.  
  
"Johnny. Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Deine Sachen wieder auspacke und wir beide hierbleiben, anstatt wieder zu mir zu fahren?"  
  
Der Junge hob sofort seinen Kopf und sah Jack überrascht an, die blauen Augen groß und hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es wesentlich einfacher wäre, wenn wir hier im Haus Deines Daddys bleiben. So brauchen wir wenigstens nicht Deine Klamotten hin und her zu tragen. Was hältst Du davon?"  
  
Grinsend schob das Kind sein Buch zur Seite und fiel Jack überglücklich um den Hals. Jack drückte ihn fest an sich und war erleichtert, dass er das Problem, was Johnny so sehr bedrückte, erkannt hatte.  
  
"Bist Du mir dann auch nicht böse, Onkel Jack?" flüsterte Johnny leise. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kind seine Gefühle nicht verletzen wollte und ihm aus dem Grund auch nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
"Aber natürlich nicht. Schliesslich ist das hier Dein Zuhause. Ich wäre sogar ein bisschen enttäuscht, wenn Du Dich hier nicht so wohl fühlen würdest als bei mir."  
  
"Wirklich? Versprochen, Onkel Jack?"  
  
"Versprochen, Johnny." lachte Jack und ließ Johnny wieder los.  
  
"Na komm, mein Kleiner. Fahren wir schnell wieder zurück zu meinem Haus und holen unserer Sachen."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Johnny strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht, wie schon zuvor am Nachmittag, als er gehofft hatte seinen Vater Zuhause zu sehen. Eilig hob Johnny sein Buch auf und kletterte so schnell wie er konnte die Stufen der Leiter hinab. Jack lachte kopfschüttelnd über Johnnys kindlichen Enthusiasmus und folgte dicht hinter ihm.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~ Einige Tage später ~ Osiris schrie schockiert auf, als sie aus Teal´C's Zat-Waffe getroffen wurde und von den elektrischen Entladungen geschüttelt bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Mit Hilfe einiger Tok´Ra sowie zweier SG-Teams war es den Rettern endlich gelungen in Osiris Zufluchtsstätte, einem weit entfernt gelegenen Planeten, einzudringen und den Goa'uld zu überwältigen. Ohne zu zögern verschränkte der Jaffa die Hände des Goa'uld auf den Rücken und sicherte diese mit Handschellen. Dann befahl er zwei Soldaten Osiris umgehend durch das Stargate zurück zur Erde zu eskortieren.  
  
Während die SG-Teams und Tok´Ra gegen die übrigen Osiris-Wachen kämpften, hatte Sam bereits den Sarkophag in einem der Nebenzimmer lokalisiert und rief Teal´C zu sich, als sie die nötigen Schaltflächen aktivierte, um diesen zu öffnen. Teal´C betrat gerade den Raum und sie atmeten beide erleichtert auf, als tatsächlich Daniel im Inneren des Sarkophages langsam zum Vorschein kam.  
  
"Daniel, können Sie mich hören? DANIEL!"  
  
Sam griff in den Sarkophag und schüttelte Daniel ernergisch an der Schulter. Daniel stöhnte auf und öffnete seine Augen, die Sam verwirrt anblinzelten.  
  
"Daniel? Sind Sie wach?" drängte Sam ihn erneut. Alles was sie wollte war eine Antwort von ihm als Beweis dafür, dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
"Sam?" fragte Daniel mit unsicherer Stimme.  
  
"Ja, Daniel. Und Teal´C ist auch hier. Wir helfen Ihnen jetzt da raus, okay?"  
  
Teal´C und Sam griffen Daniel jeweils unter eine Schulter und halfen ihm vorsichtig aus dem Sarkophag. Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber doch imstande zu Laufen, führten die Zwei ihren Freund aus dem Raum, ohne dabei ihre besorgten Blicke von ihm abzuwenden. Bevor Sam ihn fragen konnte, fing Daniel mit bebender Stimme an zu reden.  
  
"Osiris hat mich mehrmals mit dem Sarkophag wieder belebt, Sam. Ich wäre niemals freiwillig wieder in dieses Ding geklettert, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte."  
  
"Das wissen wir, Daniel." antwortete sie, und ergriff seinen Arm, um diesen in einer ermutigenden Geste zu drücken.  
  
"Das ist korrekt, Daniel Jackson. Keiner von uns hätte etwas anderes von Dir erwartet. Uns ist durchaus bewusst, wie sehr Du den Sarkophag verabscheust."  
  
Daniel sah Sam und Teal´C an und war sehr dankbar für das Verständnis, dass er in ihren Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Ich....ich war etwa vier oder fünfmal da drin." flüsterte er und sein Körper begann zu zittern.  
  
Ob aus Kälte, Schock oder bereits anfänglichen Entzugserscheinungen vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
  
Seinen Freunden war sofort klar, was Daniel damit meinte. Die wiederholten Heilungen seiner ernsthaften Verletzungen mit Hilfe des Sarkophag hatten ihn wieder zurück in die Abhängigkeit gestoßen.  
  
Eine plötzliche Aufruhr dort, wo Teal´C den bewusstlosen Osiris mit den Soldaten zurückgelassen hatte, riss die drei Freunde aus ihren Gedanken. Offenbar konnte Osiris mit Hilfe seiner übermenschlichen Kräfte seine Hände durch die Öffnungen der Handschellen zwingen und sich so aus seiner Fesselung befreien und die Eskorte überwältigen. Als Teal´C registrierte, wie Osiris mit seinen wundgeschürften Händen nach der P90 einer der Soldaten griff und mit dieser auf den überraschten jungen Mann zielte wusste er, dass er handeln musste. Blitzschnell, mit der jahrzehntelangen Erfahrung eines Ersten Primus, richtete er seine Zat-Waffe auf Osiris.  
  
Doch in genau diesem Augenblick ertönte der ohrenbetäubende Knall aus einer Projektilwaffe durch den Raum.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Erde bereitete Jack gerade das Abendessen für sich und Johnny vor, natürlich auf 'O'Neill-Weise'. Ein kurzer Griff zum Telefonhörer und nur wenige Minuten später stand der Pizzajunge mit den heissersehnten Pizzakartons vor der Haustür. Jack gab dem Teenager ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und als der Pizzajunge wieder gegangen war, machte er seinen Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schon Servietten und Getränke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch bereitgestellt hatte.  
  
Zuerst hatte Jack gedacht, dass Daniel sicher nicht allzu glücklich darüber sein würde wenn er wüsste, dass sein bester Freund und sein Sohn an seinem Wohnzimmertisch Pizza essen würden, aus Angst vor Flecken im neuen Teppich. Doch dann war er überaus überrascht von Johnny zu hören, dass er und sein Dad durchaus öfters hier aßen, weil es für sie einfach bequemer war als am Esszimmertisch.  
  
Also setzten sich die Zwei, wie auch schon in den vorherigen Tagen, auf den Fussboden und Jack platzierte den geöffneten Karton mit der kleinen Käsepizza vor Johnny auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch. Dann stellte er seine extra grosse Peperonipizza vor sich ab und öffnete den Deckel des übergroßen Pizzakartons. Der köstliche Duft, der ihm entgegen strömte, ließ ihn das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen und sein Magen fing an zu knurren.  
  
Ohne das es Johnny bemerkte, es fiel Jack sehr schwer in seiner Gegenwart so zu tun, als wäre alles normal, wenn in Wirklichkeit auf einem weit entfernten Planeten gerade die Rettungsaktion für Johnnys Vater lief. Er selbst wollte unter allen Umständen dabei sein, doch Janet hatte dringend und lautstark darauf bestanden, dass er weiterhin bei Johnny bleiben sollte, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu verstören. Sicherheit und Beständigkeit waren gerade jetzt das Wichtigste für Johnny.  
  
General Hammond hatte ihr vorbehaltlos zugestimmt und somit war Jacks Teilnahme an der Befreiungsaktion gestrichen. Und wenn er völlig ehrlich sein sollte, hatten sie damit auch die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Es wäre in Daniels Sinn gewesen.  
  
Johnny war sehr sensibel und leicht zu ängstigen. Er fragte jeden Tag auf's neue, wann sein Daddy endlich nach Hause kommen würde, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Und genau wie sein Vater dachte das Kind einfach viel Zuviel darüber nach, weshalb sein Daddy immer noch nicht zurück gekommen war und bekam bereits Albträume deshalb. Er würde sofort wissen, dass etwas ernsthaft nicht stimmte, wenn Jack plötzlich ebenfalls wegging. Es wäre regelrecht so, als würde man die geheimen Ängste des Kindes bestätigen, wenn man es jetzt erneut zurücklassen würde und Janet äusserte Bedenken darüber, dass es den Jungen sehr verstören könnte.  
  
Also blieb Jack nichts anderes übrig als seine Nervosität so gut es ging zu verbergen und bei Johnny Zuhause zu bleiben, während er innerlich das Gefühl hatte, vor Unruhe die Wände hochklettern zu können.  
  
Jack atmete tief durch und zwang sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, Johnny zuliebe.  
  
"Lass es Dir schmecken, Johnny," lächelte Jack und nahm sich ein grosses Stück Pizza.  
  
Johnny griff sich sogleich ebenfalls ein Stück seiner Pizza und biss herzhaft davon ab. Der warme Käse zog lange Fäden und das Kind hatte einige Probleme damit. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie heiss die Pizza noch war versuchte sich kühlende Luft in seinen offenen Mund zu wedeln. Jack sah es, goss ihm ein Glas kaltes Wasser ein und drückte es ihm an den Mund. Dankbar nahm Johnny mehrere große Schluck aus dem Glas und seufzte danach erleichtert. Jack musste unwillkürlich lachen bei dem Anblick und Johnny stimmte mit ein.  
  
Der Rest des Essens verlief heiter und entspannt. Johnny hatte in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Vertrauen zu seinem Onkel Jack gewonnen, mehr als zu Onkel Teal´C oder seiner neuen Tante Sam. Er mochte Jack, weil er ihm immer zuhörte wenn er da war und ihn verstand. Er hatte ihm sogar ein eigenes Baumhaus gebaut.  
  
Jack fing sogar an Johnny etwas über seinen toten Sohn Charlie zu erzählen und davon, was er so alles angestellt hatte, als noch in seinem Alter war. Johnny erinnerte sich, dass sein Daddy ihm einmal bei einer geeigneten Gelegenheit erzählt hatte, was mit Onkel Jacks Sohn passiert war und dass es ihn sehr traurig machte über Charlie zu sprechen. Doch stattdessen lachte sein Onkel und er wusste irgendwie, dass jetzt ein besonderer Moment und sowas wie eine Ausnahme war. Johnny hörte seinem Onkel daher ganz genau zu und freute sich über die lustigen Geschichten, die er ihm erzählte.  
  
Nach dem Essen stand Jack auf und räumte die leeren Pizzakartons vom Tisch. Anschliessend kam er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Nachdem Johnny sein Glas leergetrunken hatte stand auch auf und kletterte auf den Platz direkt neben ihn. Dann sah er zu Jack auf und sah ihn an, als würde er auf eine Erlaubnis von ihm warten, ihm eine Frage stellen zu dürfen. Jack erkannte diesen Blick, entschloss sich aber noch kurz abzuwarten und dem Jungen die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn als Erster anzusprechen.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken konnte Jack die Unschlüssigkeit in den grossen Kinderaugen jedoch nicht länger ertragen. Sein Blick ähnelte seinem Vater Daniel so unglaublich, es war erstaunlich. Die gleichen fragenden blauen Augen, die selben Gestiken. Jack bekam Mitleid mit dem kleinen Jungen, der so offensichtlich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.  
  
"Möchtest Du mich etwas fragen, Johnny?" fragte er ihn und hob seine Augenbrauen.  
  
Der Junge senkte seinen Blick und sah auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Er zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Johnny, was es auch ist, dass Du mich fragen möchtest. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich es für mich behalte, okay? Ich werde niemandem erzählen, was Du mich gefragt hast."  
  
Das Kind sah wieder hoch und in die braunen Augen seines Onkels.  
  
"Wirklich nicht, Onkel Jack? Auch nicht meinem Daddy?"  
  
Der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte Jack langsam misstrauisch. Was wollte Johnny nicht, dass sein Daddy davon erfuhr? Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg allmählich in ihm auf, als er dem kleinen Jungen versprach seinem Daddy nichts zu verraten, wenn er es wirklich nicht wollte.  
  
"Weißt Du wo meine Mommy ist, Onkel Jack?"  
  
Jack war überrascht. Er hatte mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Was hat Dir denn Dein Dad erzählt wo sie ist, Johnny?" fragte er zurück.  
  
Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden etwas Falsches zu sagen und dem Kind nicht noch mehr emotionale Schmerzen bereiten als nötig. Johnny schaute wieder auf seine Finger.  
  
"Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie weit weg gefahren ist und nicht weiß, wann sie wieder zurückkommt. Er hat gesagt, dass sie mich lieb hat."  
  
"Und warum fragst Du mich jetzt das gleiche? Glaubst Du denn nicht, was Dein Daddy Dir erzählt hat?"  
  
Einen Moment lang war es still. Als Johnny dann aufblickte, kullerten dicke Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
"Wenn sie mich wirklich so lieb hat, wieso hat sie mich dann alleine gelassen?" schluchzte er und fing jetzt richtig an zu weinen.  
  
Jack nahm ihn sofort in die Arme und drückte den bebenden kleinen Jungen fest an sich, um ihn zu trösten. Mit einem Arm fischte er eine vom Essen liegen gebliebene Serviette vom Wohnzimmertisch und fing an, ihm die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen und ihn sanft zu wiegen.  
  
"Hast Du Deinen Dad das auch gefragt?" murmelte Jack leise in das leicht gelockte, sandfarbene Haar.  
  
Johnny schüttelte seinen Kopf und schniefte.  
  
"Nein. I-ich will nicht, dass es Daddy traurig macht."  
  
"Warum glaubst Du, dass es ihn traurig macht, wenn Du ihn das fragst?"  
  
"Weil er dann weiß, wie sehr ich sie vermisse. Und dann denkt er bestimmt, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihm bleiben will."  
  
"Er wäre bestimmt nicht traurig, wenn er weiß, dass es Dich wirklich glücklich macht."  
  
Der Junge schluchzte wieder und Jack streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Ich hab' meine Mommy sehr lieb. Aber ich will jetzt lieber hier bei Daddy bleiben. Weil ich nicht will, dass er alleine ist....und meine Mommy ist ja nicht allein in Chicago. U-und ich habe ja hier auch schon neue Freunde und so."  
  
Jack hatte sich schon damals gefragt, //als Steven Rayner einfach Johnny bei Daniel abgeladen hatte wie ein überflüssiges Stück Gepäck//, ob zwischen Daniels Ex-Freundin Sarah und ihrem Arbeitskollegen Steven vielleicht etwas lief. Natürlich war es reine Spekulation, aber nun kam sein Verdacht der Tatsache schon einen Schritt näher.  
  
Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden als Jack seinen letzten Durchgang durch Daniels Haus machte und die Tür- und Fensterschlösser kontrollierte. Er hatte Johnny vor ungefähr 1 Stunde ins Bett gebracht, der kleine Junge war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen kaum dass Jack die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Gerade als er wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer war, um sich das Schlafsofa zurecht zu machen, klingelte sein Handy.  
  
~~~  
  
Ein wenig ausser Atem rannte Jack O'Neill durch die grauen Korridore des Stargatecenters, um sich so schnell wie möglich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, was Sam ihm wenige Minuten zuvor am Telefon berichtet hatte.  
  
Sie hatten Daniel gefunden. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass es Daniel geschafft hatte lebend aus einer derart gefährlichen Lage wieder herauszukommen, ließ sich kaum in Worte fassen. Doch gleichzeitig tat ihm Daniel sehr leid, denn Osiris wurde während dieser Rettungsaktion erschossen, als er versucht hatte zu entkommen. Und mit ihm war auch sein Wirt - Daniels Ex und Johnnys Mutter - Sarah ums Leben gekommen.  
  
Als er die Tür zur Krankenstation aufstieß, standen General Hammond sowie der Rest von SG1 um Daniels Bett herum und verdeckten den Blick auf seinen Freund. Erst als die anderen seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, traten sie einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sich die beiden begrüssen konnten.  
  
Daniel sah sehr erschöpft aus, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen mit dunklen Rändern darunter. Er lächelte als er Jack sah, doch im nächsten Augenblick runzelte er seine Stirn.  
  
"Hey, Daniel. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Gut. Zumindest im Moment. Wer ist denn bei Johnny? Sie haben ihn doch hoffentlich nicht alleine gelassen, oder?"  
  
Jack war ein bisschen schockiert darüber wie schwach sich Daniels Stimme anhörte.  
  
"Aber nein, Daniel. Als Janet mich vorhin auf meinem Handy anrief, um mich über Ihre Rettung in Kenntnis zu setzen, hat sie mir vorgeschlagen Cassandra rüberzuschicken, damit jemand bei Johnny ist für den Fall, dass er aufwacht."  
  
Daniel atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Dann ist es ja gut. Wie geht es Johnny?"  
  
"Gut. Wir haben ihm natürlich nicht erzählt, was Ihnen wirklich passiert ist, Daniel. Nur, dass Sie für einige Tage länger als geplant fort sein würden als ursprünglich angenommen. Er war enttäuscht und hat Sie natürlich sehr vermisst."  
  
"Gott, ich habe ihn auch vermisst. Und zwar schrecklich. Die ganze Zeit über wurde ich von Osiris gefoltert, nur weil sie von mir erfahren wollte, wo er ist. Das einzige, woran ich festgehalten habe war der Wille, dass ich ihn mir auf gar keinen Fall mehr wegnehmen lassen wollte. Von niemandem! Ich hatte zu Beginn starke Zweifel, ob ich ihn wirklich bei mir haben wollte. Doch jetzt kann ich mir ein Leben ohne Johnny einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Er ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben geworden."  
  
Sam, die auf der anderen Seite neben seinem Bett stand, ergriff seine Hand.  
  
"Das wissen wir, Daniel. Und vielleicht glauben Sie es nicht, aber man kann es sehen wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sind. Auch wenn es bestimmt nicht immer einfach ist, man sieht wieviel Sie einander bedeuten."  
  
"Das ist wahr. Auch ich habe das in den letzten Monaten beobachten können, Daniel Jackson." stimmte Teal´C zu.  
  
Sam spürte auf einmal, wie Daniels Hand plötzlich anfing zu zittern und rief nach Janet, die sofort kam und etwas in Daniels Tropf injizierte. Anschliessend erklärte sie General Hammond und den anderen die zu erwartenden Komplikationen, die Daniel aufgrund der erneuten Abhängigkeit vom Sarkophag in den nächsten Tagen durchzumachen hätte. Es würden einige schwere Tage auf sie zukommen, doch sie war sicher, dass er es mit Hilfe seiner Freunde durchstehen würde.  
  
Nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, blieb Jack noch einige Minuten bei seinem Freund sitzen und erzählte ihm, was er und Johnny in den letzten Tagen alles gemacht hatten. Als Daniels Augen allmählich anfingen zuzufallen und Jack sich aufmachte zu gehen, griff Daniel plötzlich nach seinem Arm.  
  
"Danke Jack. Für alles." murmelte er.  
  
Dann war Daniel eingeschlafen.  
  
Jack fuhr wieder zurück zu Daniels Haus und war froh von Cassie zu erfahren, dass Johnny die ganze Zeit über fest geschlafen und Jacks Abwesenheit unbemerkt geblieben war. Cassandra schlief in dieser Nacht in Daniels Schlafzimmer und Jack machte es sich auf dem Schlafsofa bequem.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren für Daniel die reinste Tortur. Er lag isoliert von der übrigen Krankenstation in einem Einzelzimmer, wo die erneuten Qualen des Entzuges an seinen Kräften zehrte. Jack hatte Johnny erzählt, dass sein Daddy zwar zurück, aber leider krank geworden war und das sich Tante Janet jetzt solange um ihn kümmert, bis es ihm wieder besser ging. Da Jack den Jungen nicht mit ins Stargatecenter nehmen konnte um Daniel zu besuchen, trug er Johnny auf jeden Tag ein Bild für ihn zu malen oder einen Brief zu schreiben, die er dann Daniel überbringen wollte. Diese kleinen Gesten gaben Daniel die Kraft die Sache durchzustehen, bis er wieder gesund genug war, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
  
~~~  
  
Es war ein herrlich warmer und sonniger Tag und im Stadtpark waren viele Menschen unterwegs. Einige führten ihre Hunde spazieren oder joggten, andere fütterten gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern die Enten im Teich. Auf einer nahegelegenen Wiese versuchte Johnny den Ball abzufangen, den ihm sein Dad gerade zuspielte. Mit einem regelrechten Hechtsprung fing er den Ball und rief einen lauten Schrei des Triumpfes aus, was Daniel zum Lachen brachte.  
  
Alles war gutgegangen, Daniel hatte den Entzug überstanden und war jetzt dabei, langsam seine Kräfte zurück zu gewinnen. Johnny war über den Tod seiner Mutter sehr erschüttert gewesen und hatte sich eine zeitlang oft in sein Baumhaus verkrochen. Doch das Leben ging weiter. Beide haben sich gegenseitig in den letzten Wochen die Kraft gegeben die sie brauchten und jetzt standen Sie sich näher als je zuvor.  
  
Johnny nahm Anlauf und kickte den Ball an Daniel vorbei bis auf den Gehweg. Dort rollte er direkt vor die Füße einer Spaziergängerin, die neben ihrem Fahrrad her ging. Sie bückte sich und hob ihn mit einer Hand auf. Als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte, erkannte Daniel sie sofort wieder und lächelte.  
  
Vicky Summers lächelte zurück, lehnte ihr Fahrrad an einen Baum und ging zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
Ende  
  
(Fortsetzung?) 


End file.
